


stranded cats & rainy days

by nortlovld (blooume)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this a long time ago, Is this even angst, Light Angst, Like a really long time ago, M/M, Truth or Dare, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooume/pseuds/nortlovld
Summary: in which the truth of how they first met is revealed





	stranded cats & rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this for klance positivity month in 2017 so it's probably pretty bad and if there are any typos just uh ignore them i haven't proofread this

“Keith.” I turned. “Truth or dare?”

I looked over at Shiro and Hunk, stuck back to back after Pidge had dared Hunk to take the suspicious bottle with a label we couldn’t read and do things we shall never speak of. I decided to take the safe route and said,

“Truth.”

“Hmm.” Pidge rubbed her chin as if she was the villain in one of those cheesy spy movies. “I got it!”

“Keith,” she turned her whole body for what I was  _ guessing _ was dramatic effect. “The first time you met Lance, tell us everything. What happened, what were you thinking, did he make a move on you–“

“Hey!” Lance stood up from his spot and was shortly pulled back down by Hunk.

“Well, the first time I met Lance wasn’t at the Garrison...”

* * *

_ Thunder. _

_ Lightning. _

Rain.

_ When I think of Lance, I think of rain. How ironic is it that now, he misses the thing that reminds me of him? _

_ The first time I met Lance, I don’t know what I was doing. I don’t know anything that happened. _

But I do.

_ I know that it was a rainy day, a few weeks before I had to go back to the Garrison. Before all students had to go back to the Garrison. _

_ I was going to grab some dinner from the diner near where I used to live, but I ended up drifting away after hearing a faint noise. A noise that I couldn’t quite place what it was. _

prr.

_ It’s coming from the alley. _

prR.

_ What is that noise? _

pRRRRRRR

_ Oh. It’s a cat. _

_ I stepped into the alley and searched until I found it. The poor kitten was hidden under a box and couldn’t get out. _

_ “What’s wrong with your ears, little buddy?” I scooped him into my arms and tried covering him from the harsh rain with my jacket. “Cat ears aren’t normally folded like that.” _

_ As I walked out of the alley way, I searched my surroundings for somewhere to hide from the rain just long enough for it to pass. To my luck, I saw a small convenience store not that far from the diner I had planned to go to. _

_ As I opened the door, the chime of a bell could be heard. _

_ That’s weird, convenience stores don’t normally have bells. Or maybe I’m just forgetful. _

_ Convenience stores sound like a busy city, but someone has taken a remote and lowered the volume to 10. All you can hear is the hum of cars passing by and the occasional soft voice of a stranger coming your way. _

_ What was I here for? Oh yeah, shelter from the rain. Maybe I could even get this little guy a treat. _

_ I walked up to the counter as I didn’t know where anything was and tried to get the attention of the clerk. “Excuse me?” _

_ She turned. _

_ Jesus christ why does she have snake bites those are completely out of style- _

_ “I found this cat outside by your store and I was wondering if you guys sell pet supplies.” Don’t laugh at her outdated fashion, don’t laugh, don’t laugh. _

_ “Oh.” SHE HAS A LISP AND A SPLIT TONGUE OH MY GOD. “We have pet stuff in the aisle next to beauty supplies.” _

_ Someone seems happy. _

_ “Thanks,” I breathed out, walking away. _

_ As I made my way past the beauty aisle, I could have sworn I saw someone around my age. I took a step backwards, and I was correct. How could anyone miss him? He was speaking very loudly. _

_ “Yes, voy a conseguir tus cosas. No te preocupes. Yes, llegaré pronto a casa. I love you too, mamá. Bye.” He hung up the phone and placed in into his pocket, turning towards me. One look at his face and I knew what I knew. _

_ He was cute. _

* * *

“You want to know about the first time I met Lance, Pidge?”

“The first time I met Lance, he was on the phone with his mother, his mother who I have yet to meet. The first time I met Lance was also the first time I heard him speak Spanish.  _ ‘No te preocupes,’ _ he said. The first time I met Lance was the first time I saw the deep color of his eyes. The first time I saw Lance, I thought it would be my last.”

Lance looked up at me, his eyebrows furrowed and a look of confusion dancing around in his eyes.

“The first time I met Lance, he was a stranger to me. I thought that that was all he would be. The first time I met Lance was at a convenience store.”

He looked back down.

"The first time I met Lance, I was holding a cat. The clerk had snake bites and a split tongue. It was a rainy day and the thunder was loud. I walked past the beauty aisle and saw Lance on the phone.” I glanced at him. “He’s pretty loud.”

He scoffed.

“Lance was talking on the phone with his mother. He was speaking in a mix of English and Spanish. When he finished talking, he turned to look in my direction and the first thought that popped into my mind was, ‘he’s cute’.”

* * *

“ _ Hi! The name’s Lance.” He looked down at the cat in my arms. “Aww, what a cute kitty!” _

_ Not as cute as you though. _

_ “Yeah, I just found him outside. I was going to buy some stuff for him so he could stay at my place for a few days.” _

_ Lance looked up at me, even though he was clearly taller than me. “Are you planning on keeping him? Because if you’re not, I could totally take him off your hands.” _

_ My eyes widened. “Really? You’d do that?” _

_ “Of course,” he said, smiling. “My little sister loves cats and my mom still needs a birthday gift for her so this would be perfect!” _

_ He’s cute  and loves his family. _

* * *

_ “ _ The first time I met Lance, he was willing to take a cat from a complete stranger just because he knew his little sister would like it. The first time I met Lance, the second thought that popped into my mind was ‘he loves his family’.”

I looked down at the boy sitting with his legs crossed in front of him and could see a smile creeping onto his face.

* * *

_ “Well if you’re taking my cat, at least let me buy you dinner first.” _

_ His face lit up even more. “Sure!” _

_ We left the convenience store after Lance had finished getting what he had come for and after I had payed for the cat supplies, much to his dismay. I had suggested on going down to the diner since it was cheap and had good food, he agreed. Once we had taken our seats on the stools in front of the window, I decided to spark up a conversation. _

_ “So what are you going to name him?” _

_ He looked up from the menu. “Hmm?” _

_ “The cat.” I nodded towards the small ball of black fluff in Lance’s lap. “Any name ideas?” _

_ Lance tilted his head. “Honestly, I don’t know. I was planning on letting my mom or sister name him, but after talking to the clerk at the store, I’ve had some different ideas.” _

_ I smiled. “Like what?” _

_ “Well first of all, did you see her, uh, her, shit. I forgot the English word!” He covered his face with his palms. _

_ I chuckled. “Well I took Spanish as an elective so maybe I'll know what you're talking about.” _

_ He looked back up. “Her perforaciones _ _. Do you know what that is?” _

_ “Oh, her piercings.” _

_ “Yes! That! She has those weird ones that went out of style years ago.” _

_ “Snake bites.” I smiled even more and he started stroking the cats fur. _

_ “Yes! So I though of naming the cat  serpiente , which means snake.” _

_ “How creative,” I said teasingly. _

_ He crossed his arms. “Well then why don’t you come up with a name? But it has to be based off of the clerk.” _

_ I thought for a moment, then it hit me. _

_ Her tongue. _

_ “How about  lengua ? For the clerk’s split tongue?” _

_ Lance immediately sat up straight. “You’re a genius.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Yes! That’s the perfect name for him! Thank you so much, uh..” _

_ “Keith. My name’s Keith.” _

_ He smiled. “Thank you Keith.” _

* * *

“The first time I met Lance, I almost bought him dinner, he suggested naming a cat  _ serpiente _ , and I suggested naming it  _ lengua. _ Honestly, I don’t know which one’s worse, his or mine.”

I paused.

“But the first time I met Lance was also the first time I said goodbye to him.”

* * *

_ All of a sudden the table vibrated and I looked at Lance’s phone as mine was in my pocket. He turned it over and the screen read  _ Mamá _ accompanied by a picture of him and an older woman who looked like a less intense version of him. _

_ “Ah, my mom’s calling. I guess I have to go.” _

_ We slid out of our seats at the same time. _

_ “But I didn’t get to buy you dinner,” I said, crossing my arms. _

_ He smiled, picking up the bags from the convenience store. “I think you buying the cat supplies for me was enough.” _

_ I walked him to the bus station and we sat in silence once we got there. A few minutes later, the bus pulled up and we both stood. _

_ I turned to face him. “I guess this is goodbye then?” _

_ He turned and smiled at me. “I guess it is. I can only hope we meet again in the future.” _

_ “Me too.” _

_ He made his way into the bus and I made my way home. _

* * *

“The first time I said goodbye to Lance was the first time I felt heartbreak. The first time I said goodbye to Lance was the first time I regretted not getting a person’s number. The first time I said goodbye to Lance was the first time I believed in love at first sight.”

It was quiet for a moment.

“The first time I said goodbye to Keith was the first time I called him  _ mi corazón _ .”

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and saw Lance, a tissue box sitting next to him.

_ How did that get there? _

* * *

I cleared my throat and wiped my face clean of tears with the sleeve of my jacket. “The first time I said goodbye to Keith I was holding a cat. The first time I said goodbye to Keith, I sat in the bus and spoke to myself.”

* * *

_ I walked into the bus and sat down, watching Keith walk away through the window. _

_ “If fate truly wants us to be together, then fate will do it’s job and bring us closer, mi corazón.” _

_ I rested my head against the cold window, listening to the pitter patter of midsummer rain. _

* * *

I looked up at Keith and saw him smiling, something he doesn’t do often.

We stared at each other for what seemed like ages, until,

“Oh my  _ god _ , can you guys just kiss already?"

I turned to look at Pidge and shook my head, “Why would we–”

_ Boom. _

I widened my eyes to process what was happening.  _ Keith is kissing me, Keith is kissing me, Keith is kissing me. _

_ oH MY GOD KEITH IS KISSING ME _

We let go of each other and I immediately went, “What?”

He smiled. “The first time I kissed Lance was after I told Pidge how I met him during a game of truth or dare.”

“And it wasn’t even a dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry if this was rEally bad i wrote it in /2017/ so please have mercy cool thanks


End file.
